Moving On
by cartoonlover 1
Summary: Life is pretty great since Phantom Planet. But when this new ghost arrived, things go down hill. What will she and her 'Master' do to Danny? How will team Phantom rescue him? Will they need to? Find out here! Please no flames! Disclaimer: I only own the plot and the OCs! DxS OCxD
1. The Unbelievable

**Hey, so I kept having these weird dreams for a week already, and I can't get I out of my head! So I decided the only way to erase it is to write it as a Fanfiction. Sorry if it sucks, but hey, please try it out!**

It was near midnight, the stars were shining as they decorated the peaceful sky, the sky of a well known hunted town, Amity Park. A group of teens were sitting on the roof of a large building; different from all the other buildings. This building was Fenton Works, home of the ghost hunting team Jack and Madeline "Maddie" Fenton.

That group of teens contained three people. One a Goth girl, who we all know, named Samantha Manson "Sam", then the techno geek and the town's mayor, Tucker Foley and last but not least, the protector of Amity Park and the world, Daniel Fenton "Danny" (Phantom).

Life was pretty great since he saved the world from the Disasteroid. He no longer had to keep his secret since the town accepted him and he became a famous hero, no longer bullied, and most of all, got the girl of his dreams. But there was a downer, he was always chased by fan girls (Or boys) and news casters. The town was peaceful, until one day.

"Sam, can you pass me a soda?" Danny asked.

"Sure." She replied. She got a red can from the mini-orange-fridge, then she passed it to him.

"Guys, I gotta go, emergency town meeting again, I am sorry I can't stay." Tucker apologized.

"Don't worry Tuck, we can do it again tomorrow." Assured Danny.

"Okay, bye guys!"

"Bye Tuck!"

They waved and then he left the building.

"I guess we're alone then." Stated Sam in a dreamy voice.

"Yeah, I guess." He replied in a dreamy voice of his own.

"I can't believe this is our life now."

"Me neither."

"Don't you miss the old days?"

"Kind of, but I don't want to change anything."

"Why?"

"Because if this didn't happen, I wouldn't have got the courage to tell you the truth."

"Oh, Danny." She blushed.

She hugged him and they both fell on the ground. Laughing, they slept on their back with Sam still holding his chest, and he put his arm around her head and he brushed her hair.

"Danny, I gotta go, my parents are going to kill me if I am late." She stood up.

"Okay Sam, see you tomorrow!" He waved

She giggled and left the building as well. Danny stood up with as sigh.

"I guess it's getting late." With a yawn, he stood up and left the roof.

Once he got in his room, he collapsed on his bed, without even changing his clothes, and fell into deep sleep.

**MORNING**

"Danny! Wake up!" Jazz called from outside his room.

She knocked about five times but received no answer. Afraid, she opened the door, only to find Danny still asleep. She laughed as she shook him, hoping he'd wake up.

"STAY AWAY FROM HER!" He gasped, jumping out of the bed and throwing Jazz onto the floor.

"Geez, somebody is moody today." She joked.

"Sorry Jazz, I just had this nightmare." He apologized.

"Want to talk about it?"

"No, I prefer not to."

"Okay then, breakfast is ready downstairs."

"Give me five minutes."

"Fine." And with that she left his room.

Danny looked at his cloth. "Oh man, I forgot to change!" He then entered the bathroom.

**DOWNSTAIRS**

"Jazz, where is your brother?" Asked Maddie.

"He's getting ready." She answered.

"I'm here." He called, stepping down the stairs.

"Okay then sweetie, your father and I have a meeting at Wisconsin today, we'll be back by midnight, so can you please keep it quiet. That means NO parties?"

"Hey! The last party had a reason! It was to save you guys from that ship!" He defended.

"I guess you're right, okay, but still no parties."

"Fine."

"Hey, Danny my boy! You have fifteen minutes till school starts! You better get going!" Said jack.

"'Kay dad, I'll miss you!" And with that he went ghost, intangible, and flew out of the roof.

While Danny was flying, something was watching him from behind, watching his every move.

"We found the perfect ghost master." A female shadowy figure whispered to her watch.

"Great, bring him to me, alive, I'll see what I can do with him." Ordered a deep male voice from the watch.

"Consider it done master." She obeyed a she followed Danny to the school.

**CASPER HIGH**

The trio was sitting on their usual table, Sam eating salad, Tucker a sandwich, and Danny was eating pudding.

"So, how was your day?" Asked Sam

"Pretty good." Answered Tucker.

"I had a fine day too." Danny replied.

"No ghosts today?" Asked Tucker.

"No-" Just then his ghost sense went off, he looked around worriedly.

"Does that answer your question?" Mocked Sam.

"Guys, this is serious, the ghost should have attacked by now!" Danny reminded.

"Hmmm this is weird." Agreed Sam.

"Should we look for it?" Suggested Tucker.

"We probably should." Agreed Danny.

"I'm going ghost!" He transformed into Danny Phantom, his alter ago, or ghost half, and flew out of the cafeteria.

"Where are you?" Danny asked under his breath.

"Right here." The female ghost said.

"Who are you?"

"I believe who I am is none of your business Danny Phantom."

"What do you want?"

"Something simple, something brave, something loyal, and something powerful."

"What?"

"Something like…. _**YOU**__**!"**_

Before Danny can even blink, she threw herself on top of him making him fall on his back. Then she threw ecto goo on him to tie him up. A big one on his chest, a small one on each of his hands and legs, and the littlest on his mouth.

He struggled to move or talk but he couldn't.

"DANNY!" Sam cried, as she ran to try to help, but an ecto shield was blocking the way.

"NO! NO ONE MUST ENTER!" The ghost commanded.

Danny struggled even more when she began to walk to him.

"Shhh, boy, it's only me."

Danny closed his eyes in disgust, he was the only one who saw that shadowy figure, she was beautiful, but she tied him up!

"DANNY!" Sam screamed again, hoping it would get the ghost's attention. But she failed, the ghost kept moving forward until she reached him.

"Master wants you now, if you come with me nicely, I'll let your friends survive, but if you don't, well, let's just say they are going to have a killing party."

She absorbed the goo from his mouth so he can answer. He inhaled deeply, finally getting fresh air.

"Don't do it Danny! Please don't!" Sam begged.

Danny took another breath and answered "I'll do it."

"NO!" Sam screamed.

The ghost evil laughed

**Ooooooh, evil cliffy, but I'll update as soon as I can. But for now, did you enjoy the chapter? If you did, then please review! If you didn't then please tell me my mistakes!**


	2. A Loving Moment

The ghost used her hand to make some kind of blue glowing portal. She then absorbed the goo that she used to tie Danny and caught his hands before he can stand up and pulled him, forcing him to stand up. Still holding his hands, they both entered the portal slowly. Once they entered, the portal closed, leaving Danny's Fenton Thermos on the ground. The whole school (including the teachers) watched the horrifying scene from behind, then they slowly began to walk forward next to Sam, who was now in a sea of tears on the ground. The ecto shield disappeared. As soon as that happened Sam ran and picked up the Fenton Thermos and hugged it tightly, crying even harder. Mr. Lancer and Tucker approached to her, Tucker tried to calm her down.

"Miss. Manson, please come with me to the office and try to calm down. We'll talk there." Lancer pleaded, hugging Sam and slowly exiting the scene. Tucker stood up and followed them.

"What just happened?" Asked Dash, disbelievingly.

"I don't know dude." Was Kwan's reply, also disbelieving.

"Danny Phantom is captured!" Screamed Paulina, worriedly.

"It's the end of the world!" Star continued, also worried.

"Miss. Manson, would you like to go home?" Lancer asked. They were in the principal's office, but the principal wasn't there.

"Y-Yes, t-thank y-you." She shuttered, obviously not wanting to speak anymore.

"Come on, Sam, I'll take you home." Tucker said.

She nodded and they left the office.

"I wonder why Samantha cared so much… by the way, that reminds me… where is Daniel?"

**Unknown Place…**

**Danny's P.O.V**

I followed that ghost inside the portal. I didn't want to leave them, especially Sam. What are they going to do without me? Once we entered I gasped in awe. This place was huge! Black and white blocks as floor, and the sealing contained a huge picture of… me? That picture was me in ghost form fighting the ghost king! Wow, who owns this place?

"Welcome, Danny Phantom, to your new home." The ghost announced as she led me forward.

We arrived in front of a door with a large DP logo on it. Wait, that's my logo!

"Master is waiting for you there."

The door opened slowly revealing a large figure standing in front of it. He had green flaming hair, neon red eyes, wearing a green and red armor, and black boots with spikes. Wow, that dude gives me the creeps.

"Welcome Mr. Phantom. Please, have a seat." He greeted. He let us in, the room was huge! The floor was snow white, the walls were black, and the sealing was green. I walked in awe, looking at all this fascinated things. Then he let me sit on a chair, pretty much the only one there. Then he gave me a drink.

"Here you go; it's a special drink, celebrating your arrival." I wasn't sure, I didn't want to drink it, it was obviously poisoned or something. I just knew it.

"I don't think I can drink this, thanks for the offer." I gave the cup back.

"I insist, please, try it out."

"I really don't think…" He put the cup in my mouth and forced me to swallow it.

"Good, now was that hard?" He laughed. "Julie, come here."

The ghost, I mean 'Julie' moved forward to talk with her master. I don't know why I hated her before, she's beautiful. This soft, striate, long pink hair and those pretty neon pink eyes. Oh, and look at her style, a yellow tank top, pink baggy pants, and yellow and white shoes. She was the perfect girl to me.

"Danny, come, I'll show you your room." She led me outside. I didn't help staring at her.

Once we were there I didn't pay attention to what the room looked like. I just kept staring dreamily at her.

"Danny Phantom, this is your room."

"Please call me Danny. A beautiful girl like you should stay with me for tonight."

"Me? Really?" She blushed.

"Yeah."

"Didn't you have a girlfriend?"

"Don't worry about that human, I never really liked her."

"Oh, okay."

We walked into the room and sat on a black and white couch. We watched the large plasma screen together, a romantic movie. Then it was getting late, the time in this part of the Ghost Zone moves fast so it's midnight now.

"Bye, Danny! See you tomorrow!" She waved

"Bye!" I waved back. Then I fell asleep on the black and white bed. Little did I know I turned into my human form right before I fell asleep.

**Fenton Works…**

**Sam's P.O.V**

I can't believe it! Danny was captured and I did nothing to stop it! It's my entire fault!

"Get everything you can use to track Danny!" Ordered Mrs. Fenton.

Then it hit me. "The Booooomerang! We can use the Boooomerang to track Danny! It's still keyed on his signature right?" I suggested.

"Great idea Sam!" Exclaimed Tucker.

"I got it!" Shouted Jazz, holding the Boooomerang.

"Everybody, to the Fenton Specter Speeder!" Mr. Fenton commanded.

We all obliged, Jazz threw the Booooomerang and ordered "Find Danny!"

The Boooomerang began to spin and spin, until it finally beeped and flew out of the lab. We followed it's every move. We were high in the sky now. The Boooomerang suddenly stopped. We stopped too and then it took off with its maximum speed. We followed with the same speed.

**New York…**

**Dani's P.O.V**

I really miss Danny. Ever since I helped save the world from that asteroid I never returned. I wonder what Danny's life is now. Is he okay? Whatever, I am really happy 'bout one thing though, Vlad's in space! And hated by the people! We won't be seeing him for a long time. I wonder…. should I go back to Amity Park?

That thought kept running inside my head, for days now. I don't know what to do! I kept walking in the streets (In my human form) until my ghost sense went off. What's going on?

I hid in an ally way and transformed, making sure no one saw me. I flew out of the ally and found Skulker. What's he doing here?

"Hey, metal head! What are you doing here?" I shouted, getting his attention.

"None of your business, whelp." He stated coldly.

"Do you have any idea who I am?" I asked.

"No, I don't know and I don't care."

"Well, I guess then the greatest ghost hunter in the Ghost Zone doesn't want Danny Phantom's cousin." I mocked.

"The ghost child has a cousin? Since when did that happen?"

"That's none of your business. All you need to know is that this halfa is taking you down!"

"Halfa? You're a halfa?"

"Duh, I'm Danny's clone! Created by a fruitloop. Now answer my question, what are you doing here?"

"Fruit loop? Are you Danielle Phantom?"

"Bingo!"

"Vlad sent you a massage, he says don't reject it, it's really important."

"And what if I do?"

"Then you won't be able to help your friend or should I say original."

"Danny?! What happened to Danny?!"

"Read the note, and you'll find out."

Green mist began escaping his body, and his body (armor) began to slip away. He was teleporting.

"No! Wait!"

Too late, he was already gone. But a white envelope appeared on my hand with a sticker. The sticker contained a 'V' logo, that's Vlad's. Typical.

I opened it and read it carefully.

_Dear Danielle,_

_All this time in space made me realize what a fool I must seem to you, Daniel, Madeline, and Jack. I regret everything I did. Please forgive me; I'll do anything to get you to forgive me. But this is not important right now. Daniel is in big trouble! A ghost named Julie and her 'Master' have captured young Daniel and put him in some kind of love potion. Please don't ask how I know that, I'll tell you later. But right now, I am guessing the Fentons and friends are looking for Daniel, but they have no clue where he is. He is in an abandoned area in the Ghost Zone, and they are looking for him by using the Boooomerang. But it is also keyed on your ecto signature, so I'm guessing they'll find you instead. Please listen to me and tell them what I told you. But don't tell them I said that to you, I don't think they'll trust me. Good luck my child_.

_Best wishes,_

_~Vlad Masters/Plasmius_

Once I finished the letter I dropped it and gasped. Vlad really regrets what he did, and worse Danny is in trouble! I need to do something and fast! As much as I hate to say it (or think it), I need to listen to Vlad this time. Oh Danny, if anything happens to you it'll all my fault!

I flew off to Amity Park to find the Fentons, Sam, Tucker, and maybe Valarie. Wait, he said that they are looking for him by using the Booomerang! They'll find me here! I need to stay in one place until they find me, until then, I'll…

"OW!"

Something hit my head hard, and then fell on the floor; I picked it up and found it was…

"The Booomerang! They're here!"

**The Specter Speeder**

**Jazz's P.O.V**

The Booomerang was taking us towards New York. It's been a couple of hours since we left, and he hardly found anything! That is until the Booomerang beeped louder.

"We're getting closer!" I shouted in excitement, I can't believe it; we're finally going to find Danny! YAY!

Then the Booomerang hit someone and that someone yelled,

_"OW!"_

Mom shouted "Danny!" and landed. We ran towards the voice and he heard a female voice say. _"The Booomerang! They're here!"_

What, how does she know the Booomerang? How does she know we're coming? And most of all, why does she look like Danny in ghost form?!

"Danielle/Dani!" Sam and Tucker shouted and exited the SS, they all hugged.

"Sam! Tucker! I missed you guys!" The girl shouted happily.

"Uh, guys? Who is she? And why does she look like Danny?" I asked, totally confused.

"Hi, you must be Jazz. I'm Danielle, or Dani, with an 'I'." She greeted, offering her hand.

"Hi, Dani, it's nice to meet you." I replied, still confused.

"Hi, Aunt Maddie!" She hugged mom.

"Hi, sweaty, but may I ask why did you call me aunt?" Mom asked.

"Hi, Uncle Jack!" She greeted dad, ignoring mom's question, for now.

"Hello." My dad simply said.

"Oh, I almost forgot, I called you aunt and uncle because I am Danny's cousin. Well, to tell you the truth, I'm his clone."

"CLONE?!" Me, mom, and dad shouted.

"Yeah clone, created by the fruit loop Vlad. Don't worry; I'm not evil like him, at least not anymore."

"What do you mean?" I asked, wanting more details.

"I helped Vlad capture Danny so he can take his DNA to stabilize me, or so I thought, but turns out he just wanted to make a 'perfect' clone and I was just a mistake to him. So I helped Danny escape. Then I returned because I was de-stabilizing. Valarie captured me and Danny and sent me to Vlad while asking Danny on ways to destroy the Ghost Zone. Danny convinced her to help him rescue me, and he succeeded. That day Valarie found out that Vlad is Plasmius and she stopped working for him. I later returned to help Danny with the Disasteriod thing."

"Oh you poor baby!" Mom hugged her tight and then let her go.

"That's not the problem now. I just found out that Danny is captured, and he's in an abandoned area in the Ghost Zone."

"How did you know that?" Sam asked.

"I'll tell you later, let's go!"

"We all hopped into the SS and took off.

**Wow, I wrote a lot today, considering I didn't have enough time. Thanks for reading! The next chapter is coming soon!**


	3. Who Are You?

**Hey, so it's been a while, and I'm still waiting for the votes. Thanks for the people who voted! And someone from my reviewers( probably the only one) suggested the love potion thing, and I already had it planned so WE HAVE (kinda) THE SAME THOUGHTS! (I wish so). So I would like to thank you for the suggestion, and thanks for reading! Thanks! **

**On with the chapter. (Btw I LOVE most of your stories.)**

**The Unknown Place in the Ghost Zone**

**Danny's P.O.V**

I was walking in the palace with Julie next to me. I had a great time today! But it was time for sleep. I led her to her room, and stood in front of the closed door, a yellow door. She gave me a kiss on the cheek; I felt fireworks explode in background when she did. Then she entered and whispered "I love you.", but due to my super hearing, I heard that.

I skipped through the hall with excitement, until I reached my room. I opened the door, and looked around; the wallpaper was pictures of my face smiling in both ghost, and human form. It was like a pattern. And the floor was grey. I actually like this room.

I hopped on my comfy bed, and fell into my dream world.

**The Specter Speeder**

**Tucker's P.O.V**

We've been searching for Danny for 8 hours now, and we still found nothing but the copy of Sam's ring, Sam gave him that. Now we know that he's in the Ghost Zone, we searched everywhere! And we still couldn't find him. We decided to continue tomorrow, after some well deserved sleep. I'm still worried though, what could they have done to him?

We kept trying to ask Dani who or what gave her the information, but all we got are "I'll tell you later" or "Not now." and these kind of stuff.

After we returned, I exited the lab, and headed home. I kept wishing for hope until I reached the house. I opened the door only to find mom and dad standing in front of me, clearly not happy.

"Where have you been young man?!" My father demanded.

I looked at him with pleading eyes, I was ready to cry now and tell them everything, but Danny wouldn't have done that, I need to keep cool.

"I….I…."

"What's wrong sweaty?" Asked mom worriedly.

"I just don't want to talk about it."

"Please, Tuck, you know we'll always support you, no matter what."

That reminds me of… the Fentons! That's it; I couldn't stop myself from crying.

"Tucker! What's wrong?!"

I hugged my parents tight, but they hugged back. Once we finished I began to cry even harder.

"Danny was captured today during school, and…and I could have helped him, but I didn't. Now Sam is heartbroken, and so are the Fentons. Danielle, his clone, or cousin, told us he's in an abandoned area in the Ghost Zone, but didn't tell us who gave her the information. And we searched all afternoon, but found nothing but the present Sam gave to Danny." I explained.

Both my parents gasped, and hugged me again.

"We'll find him Tuck, I'm sure." My dad assured

"What if they're hurting him?! What if they kill him?!"

"TUCKER! Don't say that!" Both of them exclaimed.

"Sorry, I'm just so stressed."

"You should sleep. We'll figure things out tomorrow." My mom said.

I obliged and hopped on my bed, not even bothering to change due to my depression. And then I saw nothing but my dark nightmares.

**Two years later**

**Sam's P.O.V**

It's been two years since Danny have been captured, and we still couldn't find him. We searched in the Ghost Zone for months, but the Fentons and Tucker gave up. I didn't though, deep down I knew he will return to us, and everything is going to be back to normal. I didn't change my style at all; I just grew and became a little taller. I miss Danny! Nothing has been the same since he was gone. Some people think he's dead, but I know Danny is much stronger than that.

School didn't change at all, it just became harder. I couldn't focus on studying. Not because of Danny, but because of my ghost hunting. That's right, I took Danny's place until he returns, and I'll be waiting.

I met Tucker at the Nasty Burger; we wanted to discuss what to do.

"Hey, Tuck!" I greeted

"Hey, Sam."

I sat in front of him.

"So what did you want to talk about?" I asked, breaking the silence.

"I want you to help me with something, is that okay with you?"

"Sure, anything."

"Well, there are two new people who want to move to Amity, and I was wondering if you'd tutor them.

"Sure, have you met them?"

"Not yet, but they sure are nice people, they called me."

"Oh, when will they come?"

"In about 4 days, thanks Sam!"

"You're welcome!"

I stood up and left the Nasty Burger, I couldn't wait till I meet the new people; maybe I can ask them if they knew about the 'accident'.

I went home and entered my room. My parents were on a trip and grandma is in the hospital. She'll be out tomorrow, I can't wait!

I lay on my bed and looked at my diary, which was under the pillow. I opened it and looked at the pictures. Ah good memories. They were Danny, Tucker and I, back when we were fourteen.

Just then my watch started to beep, urh, ghost time, who is it this time? Box Ghost? Technus?

With a sigh, I pressed a button on my purple watch and black armor surrounded my body, up and down till it covered it all, then it stretched until it reached my face, and covered it. I was a ghost hunter now; you can call me 'Phantom Knight'.

I looked around the room, only to find the Box Ghost phasing through my room.

"BEWARE! FOR I AM THE BOX GHOST! FEAR ME!" He exclaimed.

"Box Ghost, you've been saying this for years already, cut it out!" I shouted in annoyance as I got out a Fenton Thermos

"NO! THAT CONTAINER OF DOOM WILL NOT TRAP ME! FOR I AM…!" Before he can even finish his sentence of annoyance I sucked him into the Fenton Thermos with a yawn.

"Same old, same old." I sighed.

3 days later, I was waiting in the airport waiting for the new comers. I was really excited! Finally!

I've visited Danny's statue before I came here, I sure miss him! But I need to keep cool.

I watched as the plane landed, and I saw a couple of people escape the plane. But two shadowy figures were standing on the stairs, looking for a person. I guess they were them.

I walked towards them and waved to get their attention. A boy about my age stood there with a girl. I froze, am I imagining this? Oh no.

"Hi!" The boy greeted.

I felt like I was going to collapse.

**Ohh, evil cliffy, REALLY evil cliffy, can you guess who that person is? Can you hmm? Well, tell me if you know. Please read, review, follow, favorite, or comment. Thanks! The next chapter is coming soon!**


	4. Memories

**Hey! I know it's been a while, but hey, I'm back aren't I? DON'T SHOOT! *Dodges a few knifes* I had a lot of studying to do! Thanks for all who waited and voted, it's closed now cause the chapter is up! Thank you all! Anyway on with the chapter!**

* * *

**City Hall**

**Tucker's P.O.V**

I've been waiting for Sam to return with the new guests for half an hour now, they're supposed to arrive after 2 hours, but I'm not exactly a patient person or whatever.

I walked towards the window, looking at the wonders of Amity, my town, my duty. But I saw a shadowy figure flying at top speed, he looked like no adult, he was a teen. Oh man, I'm imagining Danny again!

Ever since I gave up I felt guilty, but I have no choice! I've got to take care of the town, if I don't then who will? I'm proud of Sam; she didn't give up, and continued, who could ask for better love?

With a sigh, I exited the hall and walked in the abandoned street, the street that leads to… to … to Danny's statue. I need to talk to him; I miss him, really much! I'm such a jerk!

Once I got there I sat in front of the statue, when he saved the world, risked his life once again, and succeeded. When his secret was exposed, when I became the mayor and when Sam and Danny dated. I miss those days! Please Danny! Please!

"Hi Danny, it's me, Tucker. I know it's been a while, but I did come didn't I?" I sighed, no reply.

"Things are still the same, annoying ghosts' attacks, Sam and I deal with them, along with your parents. Jazz is back, just so you know, from her vocation, she'll be visiting you very soon." I got out a red rose out of my pocket and put it in front of the grave.

"I brought these for you, an apology for coming late, but ya know town stuff."

"Do you remember? Back when we were fourteen? We used to have a lot of fun, but things are boring now, even though they haven't changed. Ya know why? Because you aren't here right now! Because you've been captured and it's my entire fault! I should have helped instead of watching her take you away! It's all my fault! My. Fault!" Wind blew and leaves began to fall.

"I remember when we first met, in kindergarten, you were sitting alone, in the dark, away from the other kids, I was a loser, since then, ya, I know, so I tried to make friends with you, with succession."

Tears began forming in my eyes, but I didn't pay any attention to that.

"You helped me with my problems, and I helped you with yours. You saved my life a lot of times, even before you got those powers. I've been jealous of you, ya know why? Because you are smart, powerful, brave, good lookin', and a shy kid who has a lot of problems but somehow deals with 'em. And what am I? A geek, that's obsessed with tech, a back luck organism, a coward. I was supposed to be captured! Not you! You deserve life, dude! You're the best friend anyone could have; you don't deserve a friend like me! You're awesome! And I don't deserve a great friend like you! Please Danny! Please come back! Somehow! You always come up with something! Why not now?! What have they done to you?! I swear, if they killed you, or even left a little scratch, I'll make them wish they never even had an afterlife!"

More tears fell, but this time, I wiped them off.

"Wherever you are, I hope you are enjoying it, and if not, then I am so sorry, I promise, I promise to find you! Even if it's the last thing I do! YOU HEAR ME?! I _WILL _GET YOU BACK! AND THAT GHOST _WILL REGRET WHAT SHE'S DONE!_"

I inhaled and exhaled quickly, I felt really mad! I want to kick anything right now!

"No, Foley, no, that's not something Danny would want you to do. No." I cried loudly this time, I can't help it! I just can't!

Rain began to fall, but I didn't even notice it.

* * *

**Fenton Works**

**Maddie's P.O.V**

It's been two years since my baby boy was taken from me. I couldn't sleep for a week, maybe a month, but I slept, even if I didn't want to. Danny, why?! Why?! Why do you always have to be the hero?! Why can't you leave us die!? So you can live?! Why?! Why my little hero?!

I walked into his room, and looked around. I've been cleaning it up, ready, cause once he returns, everything would be ready. Danny, oh Danny, if you knew what's it like, feeling guilty, and sad.

I walked around the room for a bit, then I found the window, I looked at it.

"Danny, can you hear me?"

Nothing but the sound of the wind came as a reply.

"You know Danny, even though you think we gave up, we didn't. We gave up a _plan_ not the whole idea. Who did this to you? Where are you? What are you doing now? Are you okay?!"

I sighed, and looked around once again.

"I remember when we used to share everything together, soda, chips, cake, and _secrets_. I miss those days."

"Do you remember when you stepped into the portal, the accident? The accident that changed your life forever? Well, you began to put up courage ever since, or that's what _you_ think. You've been a brave, handsome, kind young man, even without those powers, and you still are, I'm sure, wherever you are."

I looked down, and then up again, and looked at the NASA posters.

"You always wanted to become an astronaut, didn't you? Always watching the stars as they decorate the sky and looking at the moon as it shines the world. My poor baby! Where are you?! We miss you?! All of us! Even the town! Please come back to us, Danny! Please! For your mom! For your dad! For Jazz! For Tucker! For…_Sam_."

I looked down, only to find Danny's favorite album, Dumpty Humpty.

"Ah, a great fan you are. Always listening to their new albums, if you knew the last one, if…"

I sat down on his bed.

"I miss you Danny, I really do; I wish you come back."

And with that, I stood up and left the room, carefully closing the door.

* * *

**The Air Port**

**Sam's P.O.V**

"_Hi!"_

I looked at the boy in front of me, snow white hair, neon green eyes, and wearing a black-long sleeved shirt with grey pants and green and white boots. The other girl beside him had long, pink hair, and neon pink eyes, wearing a yellow t-shirt and pink pants, and yellow and white shoes.

"D-D-D-D-D-D….." I choked, out of works.

"Are you okay?" He asked, with that innocent, charming voice I remember.

"D-Danny?"

"Yeah, that's me! Tucker must have told you my name, what a wonderful mayor he is."

"Huh?"

"Um, Danny, shouldn't we be going to the motel now?" Asked the girl beside him while doing disgusting puppy-dog eyes.

"Uh, sure, Julie, but I need to make sure she's okay."

"DANNY!" I screamed as I ran to hug him.

I squeezed him as hard as I can, relieved that he returned, and to tell him I know he's joking.

"Umm, ooookkkkkaaaayyy."

I released him, and looked at him in the eyes, oh those beautiful baby ocean blue eyes.

"Stay away from my boyfriend!" Julie demanded, as she hugged Danny defensively.

"You're _what?! _He's _my_ boyfriend!" I screamed, really annoyed and…. confused.

"No he isn't! He's MINE!"

"Mine!"

"MINE!"

"MINE!"

"_MINE!"_

"_MINE!"_

"STOP IT!" Danny screamed.

"Tell her Danny; tell her that you're my boyfriend!" I plead

"No Danny, tell _her_ that you're _my _boyfriend!"

"Look, Sam, is it?" He asked

I nodded, confused. Doesn't he remember me?

"Well, I don't know what you mean, well, this is the first time I ever met you and, and I seriously don't know what you're talking about. I've lived all my life in the Ghost Zone, everything else is a blur, I used to remember, but now… now I have no clue. So please lead us to the mayor so we can get this over with." He explained.

My heart broke into tiny, tiny pieces. Danny, has memory loss?! She must have something to do with it! She convinced him that she is his girl and made him forget everything!

"Let me remind you, your name is Daniel Fenton, you were born in Amity Park, your parents are jack and Maddie Fenton. Two years ago you entered a portal that changed your life forever, it turned you half ghost! You became a ghost hunting super hero, and you called yourself Danny Phantom in ghost form. You hid your secret identity from your parents, and me, Tucker, and Jazz, your older sister, were the only ones who knew, me and tucker were there and jazz found out by herself. An asteroid or the 'Disasteroid' was about to crush into the Earth and it was a ghost poof one. You managed to gather a large number of ghosts from the Ghost Zone to help turn the Earth intangible and we were saved. Your secret was discovered, and you became a world famous hero. Tucker became the mayor, and me and you dated at last. Then one day, _this ghost_ right next to you arrived, and captured you, she sent you inside some kind of—"

"ARH!" He screamed as he fell on his knees. He put his hands on his head and kept screaming.

"Danny! What's wrong?!" I asked, really shocked, as I ran to aid him.

"Too….. much… pain… remembering!" He gasped.

"Oh no! Danny STOP!" Julie demanded.

"I….. c-can't!"

"Danny! Stop! Please!" I screamed.

"AHH!"

"Danny! You can do it!"

"AH-Urh!"

He collapsed right in front of me.

"DANNY!"

* * *

**Fenton Works**

**Dani's P.O.V**

All I can think of is the letter Vlad gave me. It did help, but we still can't find it! I can't tell them he's under a love spell! Am I crazy or something?! But I will try to contact Vlad again, maybe, maybe he can help…

"Oh Danny, where are you?"

Nothing.

"Please come back! Please! Daddy!" I quickly covered my mouth. What did I just say?!

That's when I can't help myself from crying.

"I miss you! I miss you so much!"

I sniffed.

"Danny, or Daddy, I guess, you've been a great person, I love you, you rescued me from Vlad! I was about to turn evil and without you, I wouldn't have got the perfect family!"

I sat on my bed, oh yes, I'm adopted now and live with the Fentons. I am sleeping in Danny's room today since Jazz is coming.

"Please come back!"

* * *

**The Library**

**Jazz's P.O.V**

As usual, I was reading a book, a book about supernatural things. It always reminds me of Danny, oh, I wonder, what's he doing now? What are they doing to him? Why him?

I put the book back and exited the library. While I am walking on the streets, the rain kept pouring down, but that's weird, it's still September.

"DANNY!"

"DANNY!"

"DANIEL!"

"LITTLE BROTHER!"

"PHANTOM!"

"FENTON!"

I cried and cried while I was walking on the empty street, I miss him!

"Danny! Where are you!? Please tell us! Anything! A clue even!"

I entered Fenton Works and tossed my bag, ran up the stairs, and froze, his bedroom. Why?! WHY!? I walked while wiping away the tears, and entered my room, shut the door, and locked it.

"I miss you little bro."

I collapsed on my bed, and didn't bother to change; I don't get what's the point of life after I lost the most important thing in my life! Yes! He was! He redeemed me from the shadows, and helped me see my true destiny, I'm nothing without him! Nothing!

I'm going to visit the statue tomorrow; I can't wait to tell him everything in mind! Danny, if you can read my mind, then I'm coming for you, I promise!

**Well, that's the chapter, sorry it was so short, but I tried, anyway hop**


End file.
